


11-With The Sun Streaming Down

by Artiosidhe



Series: Blue Roses [11]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Magic-Users, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiosidhe/pseuds/Artiosidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italics represent either thoughts or the translation to another language. Assume the characters are speaking Japanese.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... I'm just a fan of Bisco Hatori. I do add my own spin on the fan fictions I create, including changing the characters a bit.</p><p>If you find a problem or typo... please let me know it's important to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	11-With The Sun Streaming Down

_(Mori's POV)_

Pen-chan was in the library again. Sitting in her usual window, this time tuning a large harp. The library is nearly empty, everyone else is outside enjoying the last month of Summer. She's wearing white silk again, with her near-ever present floor length coat on. Zennosuke-sensei is seated near a computer. I nod in greeting to him. I hand him the book I've finished and turn to gaze at Pen-chan. She's oblivious to the world, busily testing strings. I smile gently and turn back to have Zennosuke-sensei giving me an intensely knowing look. I blush slightly and turn my gaze back on the floor. 

"You know, there's another harp in the storage closet." Zennosuke-sensei comments quietly, returning to the computer. My blush deepens. 

"Ah." I look toward Pen-chan again as she begins a sweet melody. Her long fingers gracefully pluck the strings. I walk toward her. The soft music flowing in the summer breeze. Its not until I sit down next to her that she notices my presence. 

"Oh, gomenasai! I didn't notice you!" She smiles gently. I smile back.

"What are you playing?" 

"Valse des Ondines. Its one of my favorites." I relax and breath in her sweet scent. She smells lightly of Bulgarian roses. For a moment my chest aches and I release my breath slowly. Every inch of me wants to hold her and bury my face in her hair, it takes everything I have to restrain myself. I force myself to rise. I stride over to the supply closet and retrieve the other harp. Wheeling it over to the window seat, I sit gently. 

"Your probably going to have to tune it." I say. Pen-chan rises and switches my harp with her's. 

"I didn't know you could play the harp!" She says brightly. Her hair shimmers in the sun and her smile is kind. Her fingers make swift work of tuning. I watch closely, mesmerized by the grace of her hands. When she's ready, she sets her hands to play. Slowly at first until I know the tune. I set the harp against my shoulder and follow her playing. Her long hair pulled to her left shoulder to accommodate the harp. Its the first time I've seen her ear, which is long and pointed. I move my hand to touch it, pulling back when I remember her reaction to Mitsukuni pointing out the difference in her teeth. I look closer at her ear. She has five piercings around the outside. She notices me staring. 

"Oh." She places and hand on her ear. "Ah, I know I have a lot of piercings for someone in the medical field.' Relieved, I lower my head and point out the place where Mitsukuni pierced my ear. "Ah, you have one too!" She grins. I nod, smiling shyly. 

She smiles, "Want to learn another?" I nod slowly. She starts playing again, slowly. I play the base notes while she plays treble. She starts to sing softly. 

"Oh, put your arms around me.  
It's been a long time.  
I don't know how to say,  
I want to make you mine.  
Oh, let your arms around me.  
On and on again.  
  
We fell in love in the summertime.  
Now fireflies have danced away.  
Fire is slowly dying,  
The days are drawing in. 

Can you feel the magic hanging?  
Can you feel it floating in the air?"

She begins to play faster. 

"I will tell the fireflies,  
To light up the night for you.  
I will make the darkness light,  
Again..."

She smiles gently as she sings. 

 _Your smile's beautiful_. I want to tell her, but instead shyly turn back to my harp. 

"Oh, break this spell and tell me,  
Why can't you say a word.  
Oh, no, I can't believe,  
That love has gone away.  
Oh, let your arms around me.  
Please let your arms around me.  
  
I will tell the fireflies,  
To light up the night all around you.  
I will make the darkness light.  
I'll paint the sky all around you.  
  
I will tell the fireflies,  
To light up the night all around you.  
I will make the darkness light,  
All around you.  
  
On and on,  
Strangers on a nowhere road.  
On and on,  
Searching for light to find our way.  
  
I will tell the fireflies,  
To light up the night all around you.  
I will make the darkness light.  
I'll paint the sky all around you.  
  
I will tell the fireflies,  
To light up the night all around you.  
I will make the darkness light.  
I'll paint the sky all around you."

The music dies and she turns to me smiling widely. "You play very well!" 

"Not as well as you."

"Actually before a few months ago, I hadn't played in the longest time! Years. I missed it without realizing." She smiles, there's sadness in her eyes. 

"How long have you played?"

She thinks for a moment. "I guess, five years all together. I stopped playing when I was about seven, and didn't touch a harp again until this year." She smiles stretching her arms. "My grandfather on my father's side taught me." Its then that I notice she's barefoot. I smile and shake my head. Her feet are lily-white and delicate. 

"Hum?" She ask, smiling when she notices me looking at her feet. 

"You should wear shoes."

"Humm? Why, I'm not walking around?"

I think about it for a moment. "Because that's what we do here." I set the harp down, letting it rest against the wall. I bend and pick up her shoes and stockings. I swallow hard as I put one on her right foot, my fingers brushing her soft, fair skin. "Here, you put this one on."

"Why? You seem to be the one with the issue with bare feet!" She teases. 

I sigh heavily as I put the other stocking on. I gently slide her shoes on, feeling her watch me closely. Soft silk brushes my hand as I lower her foot. I look up at her, the sun gleaming off her hair, her eyes light with amusement. 

 _One day, I'll kneel before you for another reason._ I promise myself. 

 


End file.
